


definitely the wrong time

by creepyghost



Series: omo oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Embarrassment, Gen, Omorashi, Sorry Janus, Wetting, non sexual omo, pissfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepyghost/pseuds/creepyghost
Summary: Janus woke up late, desperately needing the toilet.Thomas summoned him before he could open the bathroom door.
Series: omo oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978912
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	definitely the wrong time

**Author's Note:**

> janus is my favourite omo victim. :D
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> cursing, omorashi (piss), if you don't like, don't read

Janus let out a gasp, eyes flying open.  
That was... A strange dream.   
He shifted in bed, making to stretch, but stopped dead at the harsh pound of his lower abdomen. "Shit." he hissed, sliding a hand over his bladder. He had to pee, and pretty badly from his judgement.   
Janus bit his lip, carefully swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

It felt like piss was pushing heavily just at the edges of his bladder, ready to release at any second. He hurriedly stood with a wince.  
The shift in gravity forced all the liquid even further, and a gasp escaped him as he felt the piss run to the tip of his penis.

"Ohhh, shit!" he whimpered, pressing his thighs together for a second.

Bathroom. Now.  
Janus briskly walked out of his room and down the hall to the toilet, entire body tensed. Just as he put his hand on the door handle, a burning droplet of piss escaped him and he inhaled sharply, doubling over to press the heel of his hand into his crotch.

And then, he wasn't in the hall any more.

Straightening up immediately, although he did give a wince, Janus looked around with thinly veiled panic at the other sides in the room. Namely, Logan and Virgil (ouch) and, well, Thomas.

They seemed to be looking strangely at him, and he prayed that they couldn't tell the dilemma he was facing.

"Ah, Janus. Hi, didn't think you'd, ah, show up there." Thomas spoke absentmindedly, staring seemingly at his clothing.  
Oh, thank god. They were confused at his attire.   
"I was just asleep. I totally go to bed in a cape, hat and gloves, you know." he spoke drily, squeezing his thighs together for a second.

Thomas laughed awkwardly. "Of course. Well, I called you here since--"

A strong, aggressive wave of desperation overtook Janus then, and he squeezed his eyes shut with a grunt as he felt a spurt of piss leak into his underwear.  
God, he had to go so bad. It felt like he could just lose control any minute now. How the hell was he so desperate? What if he pissed himself here in front of everyone? God, in front of THOMAS. Any respect his host had for him would be gone if he couldn't even wait an entire discussion-

"What are your thoughts, Janus?"

His eyes snapped to Thomas.

"W-What?" he spoke breathily, moving his thighs a few times against each other in a subtle motion.

"What do you think of the issue Thomas is facing? Of course, Virgil and I have given our opinions, but as you hold a different moral opinion to us, what do you say is the best course of action?" Logan spoke this time, and his indigo eyes pierced into him with curiosity and a hint of concern. Shit. He'd been watching.

"I-Well, I--What-what were we talking about?" he huffed a laugh at the end of his sentence, gulping sharply. Panic was settling in fast.

Virgil groaned. "Dude, what the fuck? We called you for your opinion for once and you're not even listening?" he sounded mad.

Virgil was right. He needed to pull himself together. He inhaled shortly.  
"Ah, I am dreadfully sorry, Thomas," he muttered with a smirk. "Please recap for me."

Thomas' warm, worried eyes burrowed into him and his smile faltered slightly.

"It's-it's alright, Janus, but you look a little out of it. Are you sure you don't wanna-"  
"I'm fine, fine..." he muttered impatiently, bouncing once on the balls of his feet. "Just hurry up." The sooner this was over, the sooner he could make a run for the bathroom. 

Thomas looked around uncertainly. "Alllright, well-"

Janus kept his eyes locked on Thomas, concentrating as hard as he could, but the pressure in his lower abdomen hurt so bad, and it pounded harshly under the band of his pyjama bottoms. Despite wanting to be subtle, he couldn't help but bend at the knees a little every now and then to curb the desperation.

"-and I know you're more one for self care, and so I had this idea--"

He hissed through his teeth, sharply nodding. "Mhm?" he was bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly now, praying to any god that could hear him that he wouldn't piss all over Thomas' carpet.

There was the tiniest of coughs from his left and he glanced quickly over there, only to make eye contact with Logan, eyes narrowed right at him. Or, more specifically, his feet as he bounced in an uncomfortable fashion.

Janus bit his lip, stopping immediately, but the pressure almost hurt his stomach.

He tried to refocus on Thomas again, but it felt like his bladder was screaming at him to be released. Another wave hit him and this time, his entire frame shivered harshly, sending wild goosebumps down his spine.

"--Alright, Janus, you're clearly not focused. Is everything alright?" Thomas' concerned voice brought him out of his reverie.

He swallowed. A longer spurt of piss dampened his boxers, but he forced himself to ignore it.

"Of course, Thomas. Everything is--" his strained voice cut off as another stream escaped, and this time he felt the piss trickle a little down his inner leg. luckily, his pyjama pants were baggy and loose, and so there was no wet patch, but he looked down quickly anyway.

"Everything is fine." he finished, voice cracking on the last word.

For god's sake, this was pathetic. His eyes began to burn, but he blinked it away, looking down to the floor. His heart thudded erratically.

"Woah, okay, uh, we can talk another time. You're clearly a little upset, it's okay!" Thomas rambled, eyebrows creasing in worry.

Janus shifted a little so his legs pressed together harder. Despite the effort, yet another rush of liquid escaped, wetting the smallest part of his pants, and his vision began to blur with tears. Thomas is going to hate him so much. Just when everyone was accepting him, he went and pulled this.

Virgil seemed to finally see what was going on, as he spoke up with a sense of urgency in his voice.

"Okay, Thomas, turn around, right now, close your eyes!" 

Thomas, clearly not having noticed what Janus' real "issue" was, turned to him quizzically.

"NOW!"

The host quickly obliged, if not confusedly.

With Thomas' eyes averted, Janus quickly snaked a hand between his legs and bent over, gripping himself hard.

But still, dribbles of piss were wetting his underwear.

Oh, god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Janus was beginning to wet himself in Thomas' living room. This was not good, very not good-

"Take a deep breath, Janus." A calm, deep voice spoke quietly from beside him. His body jolted in surprise, making a wet patch about the size of a soccer ball on his pyjama pants. Logan.

He tried to take a breath as instructed, but only succeeded in releasing faster.

A grunt escaped his throat as he squeezed himself with both hands, forcing the stream to a temporary stop.

"Logan-"

"It's hurting you. It is not healthy to wait for this long, let go."

And it might have been because he was still a little tired, or maybe he couldn't deal with the desperation any more, but Janus obeyed.

He stood up straight and removed his hands, and suddenly he was peeing, full force, streams of piss flowing down his legs.

The overwhelming, intense relief hit him like a train, and he stumbled a little dizzily. His head swam.

A low groan left his lips and his legs shook intensely as pee continued to rush down them.

His world tilted a little, but he slumped sideways and landed onto Logan, who courteously held him upright. This lasted for a startlingly long amount of time, Virgil holding a hand over Thomas' eyes and Janus hiding his embarrassed face behind Logan's shoulder.

And then, the stream tapered off.

And it hit him what had just happened.

Shit. Ohh, fuck. Shit fuck shit. This was bad. Very bad.   
His head shot up from Logan's shoulder and he began to back away a little.   
"I'm sorry," he tried to say, but his voice choked out into silence before he could get the words out.

Virgil was a step or so closer than before, like he was going to reach out to him, and Thomas was stood by the couch, eyes wide in concern, and staring at Janus. Or, more accurately, at his soaked pyjama pants.   
A small noise escaped him.   
And then Logan, he stood beside him with a steady hand, and if Janus wasn't so embarrassed he would be grateful. His discoloured eyes turned to Thomas. 

"I'm-- Apologies for the mess Thomas, I...I did not want-" he paused, face burning.

And he sank out.

After he'd taken his shower, he curled back up in bed for the day. And if he cried at the loss of his newfound respect for hours, who was to know?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment if you liked it :D


End file.
